the chronicles of cursed knight
by RedFarron
Summary: Sasuke adalah seorang remaja yang tak begitu mengerti dengan masa lalunya , disini sasuke berjuang sepenuhnya untuk merawat kakaknya yang sakit , dan sedikit demi sedikit jati dirinya pun terungkap *note : disini Naruto itu sebagai seorang kakak dari Naruko (Female Naruto) *i dont own the picture*
1. Chapter 1

**"the chronicles of cursed knight"**

Hallo ! saya newbie ya di fandom naruto ini, jadi mohon maaf saya cuman minjem karakter karakternya yang keren untuk cerita ini , jadi ini cerita sedikit ga jelas , soalnya mencoba nyambungin apa yang ada di naruto dengan cerita saya , jadi kayak diceritain dalam masa modern gitu , jadi sekali lagi maaf jika OOC dan sebagainya. terus maaf untuk nanti soal sharingganya :3

Pairingnya Sasuke sama Naruko , soalnya mau sama Sakura tapi ga yakin :D

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I DON'T OWN NARUTO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sasuke pun menuangkan wine merah itu ke sebuah gelas besar dan kemudian mencampurnya dengan beberapa campuran minuman lainya , beberapa menit kemudian ia mengocoknya dan menuangkan campuran minuman tsb ke sebuah gelas yang ada di belakangnya . di belakangnya terlihat ada seseorang memakai topi kulit dan menaruh bolpoin di buku tebal yg berukuran bias dibilang sedang , ia melepaskan kacamatanya dan kemudian meneguk minuman yg di sajikan sasuke tsb .

Nampaknya orang itu adalah seorang penulis cerita , ia terlihat bingung atau mungkin kehilangan inspirasi , lalu beberapa waktu kemudian ia berbicara "Apakah ada yang tau Peristiwa berdarah Klan Mata Merah?" …. Di ruangan yang hanya terdapat 4 orang , 2 bartender dan 2 pengunjung , yg 1 sudah mabuk seperti tertidur .. yah di sisi bar bagian kanan ada seorang remaja berambut putih sebahu , dengan warna mata yang ungu , dan memiliki taring , dia terlihat menyedot sebatang rokok , Suigetsu adalah namanya . sedangkan di sebelah kiri bar , disitulah sasuke berdiri melayani pengunjung , seorang remaja tampan yang pendiam , dengan matanya yg hitam kelam , gaya rambut emo , dan terlihat memakai seragam bartender yang tertera sebuah nama "Natsuki" .

Seketika ruangan bar tsb menjadi hening , sasuke menatap orang tsb , lalu sebuah tawa pun muncul "Hahahahahahaahah …" dan penulis tsb heran dan bertanya lagi "Apa ada yang Lucu?" . "Aku tau cerita itu , dan hmmmh berani berapa kau membayarku untuk bercerita?" sahut pengunjung yg sedang mabuk , orang itu bangkit dari mejanya dan berjalan menuju sisi bar sebelah kiri , sambil membawa sebotol Sake .

Penulis : "Aku akan membayar 100 yen"

Orang Mabuk : "hmmmmhh aku belum membayar segelas minuman tadi dan tentu saaja botol ini juga" jawab orang tsb sambil berjalan ke arah penulis tsb

Penulis : "baiklah aku akan membayari tagihanmu !"

Orang Mabuk : "hmmmh kau orang yg baik kawan ! jadi siapa namamu ?"

Penulis : "Namaku Hitsugi"

Orang Mabuk : "jadihitsugi .. bagaimana kalo 100 yen tadi dengan tagihan tsb ?"

Penulis : "hmmmh 70 Yen !"

Orang Mabuk : "Sepakat !" sambil duduk di kursi depan bartender

Suasana bar menjadi sangat hening, tiba tiba suigetsu pun ikut mendekat ke sisi kiri bar tsb

Dan sasuke pun bersiap mendengarkan cerita tsb , "Hey ! Natsuki … Apa kau pernah dengar tentang cerita ini?" bisik suigetsu ke telinga sasuke . "Hmmmmhh …" gumam sasuke

"Beberapa tahun yg lalu di kota yang besar ini , KONOHA… kota yg indah, dunia memiliki segerombolan manusia yg di beri oleh sang pengatur hidup sebuah anugrah yg hebat , Mata merah … dunia menyebut klan itu adalah "klan Uchiha" , di awali dengan seorang remaja yg heran dengan matanya yg bias berubah menjadi merah , dia memiliki seorang adik .. lalu kedua anak mata merah tsb menyelidikinya , lama kelamaan mereka mengetahui ke istimewaan mata tsb , sang pengguna bisa melihat sebuah gerakan yg belum terjadi beberapa waktu sebelum gerakan tsb terjadi , dan itu berlangsung sangat cepat .. aku tidak tau , karena aku bukanlah salah satu dari mereka. Dan hal itu diketahui ketika sang kakak akan tertabrak mobil , ia bisa menghindari mobil tsb, ia pun menceritakan kepada adiknya . meraka berdua menulis ke anehan tsb dalam sebuah buku , aku menyebut itu adalah sebuah buku materi rahasia klan tsb . mmmmh sekarang kabarnya buku tsb telah menjadi milik sang pemimpin kota ini (Hokage ke 4) , ia menyembunyikanya setelah peristiwa berdarah itu ."

Sasuke pun mengangkat alisnya ketika mendengar ttg buku tsb . "Sang kakak pun heran ketika ia melihat adiknya pulang dari sekolah dengan baju putih yg penuh darah , ia heran dengan mata sang adik , mata merah itu awalnya hanya mempunyai motif seperti tanda koma ( , ) dan berjumlah 3 memutar , tapi setelah itu sang kakak heran dengan motif mata yg di punyai adiknya , motif hitamnya berubah menjadi motif yang indah (Motif mata mengekyou sharingan milik Uchiha Izuna ) , sang kakak pun bertanya kepada adiknya "Apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" dan sang adik pun menjawab "dia dan teman temanya memukuli aku , dia bilang gara gara aku mendekati gadis yg dia sukai" "tak mungkin" jawab sang Kakak, "lihatlah matamu! Motifnya berubah ! jujurlah apa yg telah kau lakukan ?" terus sang kakak …. "mereka membawaku ke sebuah gang kecil saat pulang tadi , dan aku dihajar , untunglah aku bisa berkelahi seperti kau ! aku tak sengaja menghabisi anak itu , dan ia mati .. teman temanya menyalahkanku dan aku pun berlari , di pertigaan itu mereka kehilangan jejakku , tapi mungkin beberapa waktu akan dating mereka dan polisi akan dating ke rumah kita kak! Aku harus kabur!" terang sang adik "hemmmh sungguh indah" kata sang kakak sambil menepuk pundak adiknya "kita tidak akan lari , kita harus menghabisi mereka … disini .." sahut sang kakak "haaaaa?" sang adik pun heran

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka masuk ke rumahnya dan mengambil senjata (Pedang) dan berjaga di pintu . polisi dan beberapa kerabat anak yg dibunuh Izuna itupun ikut mengepung rumah mereka berdua , setelah lama menunggu akhirnya mereka masuk ke rumah tsb , suasananya gelap karena sang kakak sengaja mematikan lampu rumah tsb , perkelahian pun terjadi . suara tembakan terdengar , dan tangkisan pedang . mereka berkelahi di kegelapan malam, beberapa menit kemudian lampu rumah pun dinyalakan oleh sang adik, darah berceceran di lantai , dan itu dia … sang kakak tertawa gila , merasakan matanya yang berubah menjadi sangat indah .

Konon nama mata itu adalah mangekyou sharingan , dan itu adalah sebuah tingkatan mata dari klan mata merah . di setiap tingkatan sang pengguna dapat merasakan perbedaanya . yang ku ketahui mereka bisa mengilusi orang dengan hanya menatap matanya" tutur orang mabuk tsb

Suasana bar sangatlah kondusif , seluruh ruangan tertuju dengan cerita yg di ceritakan orang mabuk tsb … "keistimewaan tsb sangatlah membuat klan itu sangat di puja oleh masyarakat kota ini , jujur orang yg di bunuh oleh sang adik tadi adalah seorang klan mata merah juga , yahhh mereka memiliki sebuah perkampungan , dengan lambang kipas merah putih itu , kantor polisi, sekolah , dan yang lainya … mereka membuatnya di perkampungan itu … dan keheranan pun muncul di benat seorang Ilmuwan , yahh Guru "Sarutobi" ialah ilmuwan itu … ia pun menyuruh mata mata "Danzo dan Orochimaru" mereka di suruh untuk memata matai kegiatan dan seluk beluk rahasia Klan Uchiha ..Jawaban pun di ketahui dan saat itu lah sang Ilmuwan tak mau meludah pun kea rah orang klan uchiha tsb , kebusukan itu … hanya untuk sebuah kekuatan , Sarutobi pun berinisiatif untuk memberitahukanya kepada para Hokage .. tp ia juga salah memilih mata mata , danzo dan orochimaru pun tertarik dengan kekuatan itu .. dan berinisiatif untuk menyerang kampung klan uchiha tsb, dan melakukan eksperimen … tetapi sebelumnya orochimaru dan danzo melakukanya secara kecil kecilan , dan sekitar 7 orang klan uchiha mati dan tak ditemukan kedua bola matanya .. hmmmh itu adalah ulah orochi dan danzo , orochi menggunakan tubuh danzo sebagai kelinci percobaan , yah danzo memang tolol sih dengan sedikit bujukan orochi pun dia mau … hahahaha , coba bayangkan kalau mereka tidak berhasil ? hahahah tapi coba tebak … orochimaru berhasil ! ia menanamkan mata mata itu ke tangan kanan danzo .. dan juga mata kanannya . dengan itu mereka berdua malah berniat melakukan serangan besar besaran dan memanen mata mata itu …

Para Hokage pun berniat menangkap dan mengadili orang orang klan uchiha yg telah membangkitkan Mangekyou sharinganya .. dan mereka menyiapkan pasukannya untuk mengepung kampung tsb , tapi orochimaru dan danzo sudahlah membuat keributan di dalam kampung tsb ..sang kakak dan adik yg mengetahui kerusuhan tsb mereka bertempur di atap atap bangunan kampung tsb .. pasukan sang hokage masuk dan kaget dengan situasinya , karena mereka menemukan banyak orang mati di kampung tsb , mereka melaporkan kepada sang hokage , dan setelah rapat sebentar di luar kampung tsb , mereka berniat untuk membakar habis seluruh kampung itu , agar klan tsb musnah .

Kampung itu di bakar dibawah terangnya bulan purnama , aku melihatnya , suasana merah merona di kegelapan malam , konon kata seorang pasukan itu , ia melihat sang kakak dan adik bertarung dan mereka bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan kekuatan mengerikan , yah orochimaru dan danzo memang cukup kuat .. beberapa waktu kemudian api hitam yg sangat panas itu perlahan muncul dan membakar habis tempat itu , orochimaru dan danzo berlari keluar tempat itu , dank arena takut dengan para hokage , mereka berdua menghilang tanpa jejak dari tempat itu , tapi kulihat beberapa pasukan hokage mengejar mereka dan anehnya mereka tak kembali . hmmmmh mungkin orochi dan danzo sudah mengahabisi mereka .. setelah hujan yg cukup lebat , kampung itu pun hilang dari api , dan para pasukan masuk untuk meneliti apakah masih ada orang yg tersisa .. ternyata sudah tiada .." cerita orang mabuk tsb dan kemudian ia meneguk sake di botolnya tsb.

Penulis : "jadi .. itu kisahnya ?"

Orang mabuk : "Yah … dan mana perjanjianya?" menagih janji penulis tsb

Penulis : "Hmmmh baiklah berapa tagihanmu ?" sambil membuka dompetnya

Orang Mabuk : "175 Yen"

Penulis : "ini , trimakasih !"  
Orang Mabuk : "huuhuhuhu ini bisnis yang indah"

Kemudian orang mabuk itu pergi dari bar tsb . sasuke pun termenung dan tiba tiba ia bertanya kepada Suigetsu "Hey ! Apakah dia sungguh sungguh kali ini?" Tanya sasuke

Suigetsu : "hmmmh bisa jadi yah, dia memang pencerita yg bagus , kemarin aku mendengarkan ia bercerita ttg Kristal Kristal mistis itu"

Sasuke : "hmmmh"  
suigetsu pun kembali ke tempatnya dan mengelap gelas bekas minuman orang , dan menyalakan rokok lagi . dan kemudian seorang berbadan kekar datang dengan menggebrak pintu bar "Natsukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !" teriak orang tsb , dan ia pun mendekati sasuke

Sasuke : "Maaf Jyuugo ! aku belum gajian !"

Jyuugo : "Hmmmh ini sudah 2 minggu lebih bodoh !"

Sasuke : "Yahh aku tau , maaf mungkin lusa , aku akan mencarikan uang , aku janji!"

Jyuugo : "Dengar kawan !" sambil mencekik sasuke ke dinding "Aku sudah muak menunggu dan aku harus membeli ganja ganja itu untuk pesta malam nanti!"

Sasuke : "pchhhhhhh…" sasuke hanya bisa diam di cekik dan di pojokan di dinding

Suigetsu yg melihat itu hanya terpelongo bersamaan dengan penulis tadi ..

Jyuugo : "APA KAU LIHAT LIHAT BODOH!" sentak jyuugo ke penulis yg melihatinya

Penulis : "Maaf Tuan!"

Jyuugo adalah seorang ramaja bertubuh kekar , berambut jabrik berwarna orange , ia sangat kaya , tapi sangatlah nakal , ia sering berjudi , berpesta , dunia malam adalah dunianya

Dan sasuke pun terpaksa berhutang padanya untuk membeli obat buat sang kakak "ITACHI" yang sakit parah . ia rela putus dari kuliahnya karena ia tak mampu membayar biayanya , dia pun bekerja sebagai Bartender di Bar Milik Karin , bersama dengan kawanya "Suigetsu" , sasuke sengaja memakai nama Natsuki karena kakaknya menyuruh memakai nama itu , Natsuki Kosuke adalah namanya . mungkin karena nama Uchiha adalah nama seorang buronan dan kakaknya meyuruh untuk memakai nama palsu tsb .ia adalah anak orang kaya tapi semenjak peristiwa berdarah klan uchiha tsb ia dan kakaknya melarikan diri dan memulai hidup baru tanpa nama Uchiha .

Sebuah suara pun terdengar dari arah tangga di tengah bar, nampaknya itu adalah suara sang bos

Karin : "Ada Apa ini?"

Jyuugo : "Diam kauuu beraninya ikut campur!"

Karin : "Kau yg seharusnya diam tolol ! siapa kau berani beraninya mengancam pegawaiku dan mengganggu kenyamanan pengujung barku !" sentak Karin

Jyuugo : "hmmmmh dia berhutang padaku !"

Karin : melirik sasuke "jadi berapa hutangnya ?" sambil berjalan kea rah bar sisi kiri

Jyuugo : "700 Yen !"

Karin : "Ini dan enyahlah kau !" mengusir jyuugo

Jyuugo : "hahahahahahah dengan senang hati seksi !" melepaskan cekikannya

Sasuke : "tapi bos ….."

Karin : "kau natsuki … ikut keruanganku ! sekarang"

Sasuke : "Ba baiklah .."

**TO BE CONTINUED **

**SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER**

REVIEW PLEASE :3


	2. Chapter 2

Halo ! Maaf lama update chapter ke dua nya…

Makasih atas Reviewnya :3

"saya newbie ya di fandom naruto ini, jadi mohon maaf saya cuman minjem karakter karakternya yang keren untuk cerita ini , jadi ini cerita sedikit ga jelas , soalnya mencoba nyambungin apa yang ada di naruto dengan cerita saya , jadi kayak diceritain dalam masa modern gitu , jadi sekali lagi maaf jika OOC dan sebagainya. terus maaf untuk nanti soal sharingganya :3"  
Oh ya.. apa perlu saya mengganti Judul nya? Soalnya saya juga aga bingung dengan judulnya :D hehe dan adegan adegan wow nya juga masih aga lama *ga tau nanti di chapter berapa*

Mmm sama kukasih karakteristik tubuhnya sasuke disini , disiini ia terlihat hamper seperti suigetsu *rambutnya* tapi warnanya tetap hitam , dan nantinya ada cerita tersendiri saat sasuke berganti rambut seperti di Anime *Aslinya*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I DON'T OWN NARUTO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**CHAPTER 2 : Someone from the past**

Sasuke pun akhirnya mengikuti Karin ke ruanganya ,dengan berfikir fikir di setiap langkahnya.

Lalu akhirnya mereka berdua masuk keruangan tsb 'Natsuki! Tutup pintunya dan kemarilah!' suruh Karin, Sasuke pun menutup pintunya . Karin duduk di atas mejanya dengan pose yang aga kurang sopan. ** '**oh astaga ! gadis ini .. apa maunya?' fikir sasuke sambil mengangkat alisnya, 'Maaf , Ada apa bos?' katanya 'Natsuki ! aku telah membayari hutangmu di berandalan itu jadi sebagai gantinya kau harus jadi kekasihku !' ucap Karin dengan mendekati muka sasuke . 'Apa!' jawab sasuke dengan kaget , lalu ia pun mundur dari hadapan bosnya tsb dan berjalan keluar ruangan .

Karin adalah gadis yang bias dibilang sangat seksi , banyak pengunjung bar yang sering menggodanya saat ia berjalan masuk ke ruanganya . dengan bajunya ungu yang memperlihatkan pusar dan hotpant nya, serta ia yang menggunakan kacamata berframe hitam membuatnya terlihat seperti *ah sudahlah* . tapi sasuke menolaknya 'hmmh..Natsuki akan kubuat kau rugi atas penolakanmu !' teriak Karin .

**####** **NARUKO POV #########**

Aku adalah Naruko , gadis berusia 17 tahun yang bersekolah di Konoha High School kelas 2 . Aku anak kedua dari Hokage ke-4. Bertubuh aga pendek dari kakakku yang cerewet dan menyebalkan , dengan rambut pirang panjang dan ditwintail , Kushina-chan bilang itu membuatku terlihat lebih imut , jadi aku menurutinya daripada aku di omeli oleh ibuku yang kusayang .

Hari ini aku ditugasakan oleh ayah untuk belajar menjadi seorang detektif dan peneliti penyakit dengan mengikuti seniorku "Haruno Sakura" , yaah Sakura-chan sangat cantik makanya kakakku sering menggodainya , tapi selalu gagal .

'Nee.. Sakura-chan hari ini kita ngapain saja?' kataku sembari mengikat tali sepatuku 'Hmmmmh.. Ayo cepatlah Naru-chan ! hari ini kita sibuk mengelilingi kota indah ini' jawab sakura 'etto.. nanti kita mampir ke tempat makan ya.' Rayuku 'Naru-chan kau selalu tak lupa dengan makanan !' 'Ayoh.. kita berangkat' katanya sambil menarik tanganku dari posisi dudukku. Lalu kami pun segera mengelilingi kota Konoha .

**######################## NORMAL POV ###########**

Sasuke pun kembali ke tempat nya bekerja dengan mukanya yang sedikit aga tidak jelas karena kata kata Karin . 'Hey Bung! Ada apa?' sahut Suigetsu dari posisinya 'hn..' jawab sasuke 'Astaga ! Sudah lama kita berteman tapi sampai sekarang kau masih main rahasia rahasia an' kata suigetsu 'Maksudmu?' jawab sasuke sambil menaikan alisnya 'hmmmmh , ya sudahlah !' suigetsu sweatdrop

**2 JAM KEMUDIAN**

'Wah .. hari ini memang hari yang tenang' omel suigetsu sambil menyalakan rokoknya . terlihat sasuke tertidur di meja nya 'hmmh.. lebih baik aku menyalakan radio' kata suigetsu . cowok itu pun bangkit dari posisinya dan menyalakan radio sembari mencari channel yang pas…..

'laaaaaaaaaaaaalalaaaaaaaalaaaaaaaaaaaaa. . . dimana kau channel oh channel .. hem hem hemm' gumamnya sembari menyanyi , lalu pintu bar pun terbuka dengan munculnya sesosok gadis berambut pink sembari menoleh ke kanan dan kiri mencari meja yang kosong *yang ternyata semuanya memang kosong* .

**###################### NARUKO POV ###############################**

'Nee…. Sakura-chan aku capek ! ayo kita cari minuman !' omelku di jalan dengan menggembungkan pipiku 'hmmh Naru-chan dari tadi kau selalu ngomel capek ,lapar , haus , kubilangkan ke Yondaime-sama nanti…' kata sakura sambil memutarkan bola matanya. 'Ayolah sakura-chan .. nanti ku traktir deh' sahutku . 'ya sudah .. ayo … eh itu ada sebuah bar' kata sakura sambil menunjuk dan berjalan ke sebuah bar di samping kanan jalan . 'hey tunggu sakura-chan!' lalu sakura pun memasuki bar itu meninggalkanku di belakang .

**##################### BACK TO NORMAL POV #######################**

Sakura berjalan kea rah meja di tengah bar , melihat lihat apakah ada orang *suigetsu sedang mencari channel radio di bawah meja bartendernya sambil bergumam gumam ditambah suara radio yang belum ketemu channelnya , tau kan? Dan itu membuatnya tak kedengaran kalau ada pengunjung dan sasuke pun masih tertidur* seorang gadis pun berjalan ala orang kelaparan dan kehausan memasuki bar yang sepi . 'huhhhh sakura-chan kau jahat sekali meninggalkanku sendiri di tengah jalan , hemmh mana makananya ?' omel naruko sambil menatap meja yang di duduki sakura . 'naru-chan aku belum memesan jadi kau yang pesan yah …' kata sakura merayunya . 'hehhhhh… *sweatdrop* mana bartendernya ?' kata naruko sambil berjalan ke sisi bar sebelah kiri 'astaga! *kaget ceritanya melihat seorang bartender tertidur* Hey ! Hey ! Bangun !' membangunkan sasuke .

Sasuke pun membuka matanya dan langsung melihat naruko menatapnya , dengan mata biru sebiru langit,begitu juga dengan naruko yang menatapnya *sasuke speechless* 'eee… aku mau pesan makanan dan minuman' kata naruko dengan wajahnya yang mulai merah merona. Tiba tiba ia lari ke meja sakura , dank arena tak melihat adanya kursi di jalanya berlari ia pun tersandung dan jatuh . "brukkkkkk" 'Baka!' kata sasuke sambil menepuk jidatnya lalu sasuke pun berdiri dan berjalan ke arahnya , membantu naruko bangkit .

'Naru-chan mukamu kenapa merah ?' kata sakura, 'eehhh.. kalian mau pesan apa?' kata sasuke . 'mmmh minuman biasa saja sama makanan ringan yang ada' kata sakura 'hnh..' sahut sasuke lalu berjalan kembali ke tempatnya untuk membuatkan pesanan mereka .'hey naru-chan kau kenapa?' Tanya sakura 'emmhh tidak apa apa' jawab naruko sembari melirik bartender tsb. 'tak biasanya aku yang memesan makanan saat bersamamu ?' Tanya ia lagi 'iyaa.. ga ada apa apa' jawab naruko 'oh ya sudah'…

*******beberapa menit kemudian****************

'Ini pesamanan kalian' kata sasuke sembari meletakkan pesanan ke meja mereka, lalu ia pun kembalin ke tempatnya . 'YUhuuuu akhirnya ketemu juga !' teriak suigetsu di bawah mejanya

Setelah mereka berdua menghabiskan makanan dan minuman mereka meletakkan uangnya di meja dan kluar dengan naruko yang masih aga tersenyum senyum sendiri kayak orang gila.

Jam kerja pun telah usai sasuke dan suigetsu melepas seragam mereka dan pergi dari bar tsb , 'hey natsuki ! kenapa kau tak pernah mengajakku ke rumahmu ?' Tanya suigetsu di jalan pulang 'hnh..' jawab sasuke 'astaga… kau memang … ah sudahlah selamat tinggal !' omel suigetsu dan ia pun berpisah di pertigaan .

Suasana kota konoha sangat aneh saat ini , sasuke berjalan di trotoar sembari berharap adanya bus yang lewat , dinginya angin malam menusuk ke tubuhnya seakan akan terbawa ke suasana yang sangat menyeramkan , tapi sasuke telah terbiasa dengan hal tsb . 'sepertinya aku pernah bertemu dengan gadis tsb , tapi dimana.. mata tsb aku juga mengenalinya' fikir sasuke

**~~~~~~~~~~ FLASHBACK ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sasuke berjalan di sebuah taman di sekolah akademi konoha , banyak anak yang bermain tetapi dia lebih memilih melewati taman tsb , ia melihat seorang gadis kecil sedang bersedih karena ia terjatuh . ia juga melihat anak anak bermain di lapangan bola , ia melihat mata biru itu sedang bermain bola dengan kawa kawanya . dan gadis kecil berambut pirang yang menangis bersedih . 'hey .. kenapa kau ?' Tanya sasuke , tapi gadis kecil itu masih tetap menangis 'hey aku bicara padamu?' Tanya ia sekali lagi 'mereka mengerjaiku' jawab gadis kecil itu sambil menunjuk ke anak anak yang sedang bermain basket , ternyata gadis kecil itu di kerjai oleh anak anak yang cukup besar . lalu sasuke pun mendatangi anak anak tsb sambil menggandeng gadis tsb dan berkata 'Hey kalian beraninya sama anak kecil !' 'Apa kau Bilang !' sahut anak yang memegang bola basket 'Yah ! kalian pengecut beraninya mengerjai anak kecil' tantang sasuke , mereka pun berlari kea rah sasuke , sasuke sepertinya memang tidak takut , 'hey ayo kita lari' ajak naruko 'ahhh tidak , mereka harus diberi pelajaran karena mengerjaimu !' omel sasuke dan tiba tiba sebuah bola basket pun mengenai perut sasuke 'uhhhhkkk' teriak sasuke dan kemudian jatuh , naruko membantunya berdiri dan mengajaknya untuk lari , tapi bocah bocah tsb sudah menendangi tubuh mereka berdua . 'Mati kau pengecut !' kata bocah bocah tsb . sasuke pun memeluk tubuh naruko mencoba melingungi tubuhya agar tidak terkena tendangan tendangan , ia menggigitbibir bawahnya yang menunjukan ia sudah sangat kesakitan menahan serangan tsb . 'hehehe … tenanglah kawan' ucap sasuke ke naruko . naruko tidak bisa apa apa selain berlindung di pelukanya , ia terlihat sedih melihat sasuke kesakitan . 'berhentiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !' teriak naruko 'hahaha mampus kau ! makanya jangan macam macam dengan kami!' kata salah satu bocah yg menghajar mereka .

Sasuke sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan tendangan mereka , matanya sudah terlihat kelelahan .. tiba tiba bocah bocah itu berhenti menendangi, seseorang telah dating menolong mereka , tapi sasuke tak dapat melihat orang tsb , akhirnya sasuke roboh di atas tubuh naruko yang dibawahnya .

Beberapa menit kemudian sasuke merasa seperti digendong , 'kakak? Kaukah itu ?' Tanya sasuke kelelahan di pundak itachi 'hmmmh … kau hebat sasuke !' kata itachi 'heheeheh' sasuke tertawa di kesakitanya 'tapi sasuke … kau bodoh !' 'hmmmh … aku tak tega melihatnya kak' kata sasuke … itachi lalu menghentikan langkahnya . 'hmmmh.. ya sudah yg penting kau selamat tapi sasuke… lain kali kau harus berfikir dulu' 'emmmh baik kak' sahut sasuke lalu itachi pun meneruskan langkahnya dan mereka pun pulang ..

**################################## BACK TO NORMAL POV #########################**

'hmmh pasti dia' … kata sasuke menghentikan langkahnya .

Tiba tiba ia merasa seperti ada seseorang yang membiusnya dari belakang 'ehkkkk'

Beberapa jam kemudian sasuke sudah didalam bus , duduk di bangku paling belakang 'ehmm' ucap sasuke membuka matanya ..'dimana aku?' melihat lihat sekitarnya , ia kaget saat ia melihat ada sebuah tas di cengkramanya . sepertinya sasuke di bius orang tapi ia tak di apa apakan malah di bawakan sebuah tas . melihat lihat sasuke berada di jalan pulangya, dan kemudian bus pun berhenti dan sasuke pun turun dan berjalan kerumahnya yang tersembunyi.

'Aku pulang' ucap sasuke sambil membuka pintu rumahnya . 'sasuke ! sudah pukul berapa ini ?' sahut itachi di kursi di ruangan sebelah . 'hnh.. aku sedikit terlambat' 'itachi !..' kata sasuke 'yah?' jawab itachi sambil mencoba berdiri dari tempatnya 'apakah kau masih mengingat gadis kecil berambut pirang yang kutolong saat itu ?' Tanya sasuke . 'ehh?' fikir itachi sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya .. 'Maaf aku belum sempat menanyainya ..' 'hmmmh ya sudahlah aku tidur dulu' kata sasuke berjalan ke kamarnya ..

Spatu dan bajunya dilepas dan di taruh di tempatnya , ia pun kemudian duduk di kasur dan membuka isi tas itu …..

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER**


	3. Chapter 3

Maaf baru update ^^

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto sensei.

Pairing : SasuFemnaru

Warning : OOC, gaje, typo bertaburan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

I Don' t Own Naruto!

**Chapter 3 : wrong decision**

Sasuke membuka isi tas tsb, dan melihat hanya ada sebuah buku yg cukup tebal. Ia membuka buku tsb lalu selampir kertas jatuh ke pangkuanya.

"200 Meter dari Gerbang Utama Konoha , kutunggu dari matahari terbenam sampai fajar"

'Apa maksudnya?' fikir sasuke , kemudian ia memasukan kertas tsb ke dlm buku dan menaruhnya kembali dlm tas dan tidur .

.

.

.

.

.

.

#Ke Esokan Harinya

Suara ayam jantan liar yg berkokok membangunkan lelaki dewasa, di bukanya jendela kamarnya, angin semilir masuk keruangan menggantinya dengan udara yg baru , embun menetes dari daun ke daun yg dibawahnya , sunyi senyap yg terdengar hanya suara Alam yg sedang berlangsung , itachi menoleh kearah jam dan ternyata masih jam setengah 6 pagi , ia berjalan ke kamar adiknya dan dilihatnya adik yg sedang tidur pulas kelelahan , ia pun tersenyum *meski senyum itachi ga terlalu jelas* dan membuka jendela kmar sasuke .. Sinar mentari masuk ke dalam ruangan tsb membuat sasuke terbangun 'selamat pagi ! Sasuke' sahut itachi 'hnh' jawab sasuke yg masih dlm keadaan ngantuk 'oh ya sasuke , aku akan berburu di hutan pagi ini , kudengar para rusa banyak yg masih terlena pagi ini jadi aku lebih leluasa menembaknya dengan anak panah ^^ jadi.. Apa kau mau ikut?' tanya itachi 'hmmh' gumam sasuke ' oh baiklah aku mengerti.. Kalau begitu aku kemeja makan dulu ' kata itachi . Biasanya sasuke kalau diajak berburu paling semangat tapi kini ia merasa malas mungkin karena ia kecapekan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#Di Sisi lain (Kediaman Hokage ke-4)

'Ohayooooooooou Naruto !'

'Ohayooooooooou Naruko !' teriak wanita berambut merah didepan dua kamar yg berdekatan sambil menggebrak gebrak pintu kamar 'Kuhitung sampai 5 kalau tak bangun akan kusiram kalian! 1 ! 2! 3!... 4!... '

seorang remaja laki laki masih mendengkur dengan enaknya walau ada amukan di depan pintu kamarnya , sedangkan di kamar sebelah gadis berambut twintail itu bangun dan membuka pintu kamarnya sambil mengomel 'okaa-sannn ! tak mengenakin orang tidur saja aaaaaa' omelnya .. 'naruko diam dan cepat mandi nanti kau bisa telat' kata sang ibu 'hmmmh' jawab naruto dan langsung keluar dari kamarnya.

'NARUTOOO! BANGUN!' teriak sang ibu dengan kesal , karena tidak ada jawaban kushina membuka pintunya dan menyiram air ke muka laki laki tsb. Sontak naruto langsung bangun dan kaget 'hmmmh oaaaaah' naruto berjalan keluar menemui sang ibu yg sedang kesal krn membangunkan dirinya , mungkin ini bukan yg pertama kalinya mereka rebut di pagi hari seperti ini . 'Cepat mandi dan sarapan !' kata kushina . 'Baik ka-san' jawab mereka bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

'pagi naruto , pagi naruko !' kata minato dengan senyuman khasnya , 'pagi to-san' jawab dua anaknya , mereka pun sarapan bersama dan sedikit bercanda mengenai pagi yang mereka alami , yg kemudian satu persatu selesai makan dan berangkat ke aktifitasnya

.

.

.

.

'hey naruko ! tunggu aku' kata naruto 'hhhhhh ayo cepatlah aku bias terlambat' sahut naruko yg sudah ada di gerbang pintu rumahnya 'yayayaya …. Ayo aku sudah selasai' omel naruto yg selesai memasang sepatunya dan siap pergi ke tempat latihanya.

**######################### Normal POV ##############################**

Sasuke melihat lihat sekeliling rumahnya mencari sang kakak yg ternyata belum pulang juga dari berburu , ia memutuskan untuk ke belakang rumahnya yg suasananya begitu indah , terdapat bukit dengan pohon pohon hijau terkadang ia sering menghabiskan waktunya disitu memandangi padang savana yg kira kira tidak cukup jauh dari bukit tsb semilir angin membuat tempat tsb begitu indah . ia duduk di bukit tsb bersandar di pohon '200 Meter dari Gerbang Utama Konoha , kutunggu dari matahari terbenam sampai fajar….. Hnh' kata sasuke , lalu ada tangan yg menepuk pundaknya 'hay baka otouto!' 'oooohh nii san ! kau membuatku kaget !' kata sasuke 'jadi boleh aku duduk disini?' jawab sang kakak ' tentu nii san ! bagaimana buruanmu ?' 'hmmh seperti biasa aku mendapatkanya' kata itachi sambil duduk .. 'uhhkkk uhkkkk uhhhhk' suara batuk itachi memecah kesunyian sesaat 'nii san mengapa kau tak mau pergi ke tabib… apa kau sudah meminum obatmu?'tanya sasuke khawatir 'hmmmh tenanglah.. sasuke .. ini hanya batuk biasa' jawab sang kakak sambil tersenyum

.

.

.

.

.

**#################################################**

Orochimaru : jadi kabuto , apakah anak tsb benar benar seorang uchiha

Kabuto : yah aku yakin itu tuan , aku pasti tidak salah orang

Orochimaru : hmmh dia tidak terlihat seperti seorang uchiha

Kabuto : kita lihat saja nanti tuan..

Orochimaru : khu khu khu Itachi aku akan mendapatkanmu khu khu khu

**#################################################**

Hari ini sasuke libur ia berniat untuk datang ke tempat yg dimaksud di tas yg ia bawa kemarin . karena mentari masih belum terbenam sepenuhnya ia membalikan langkah kakinya menuju Konoha Higschool untuk melihat lihat sekolahanya dulu .terasa sunyi sepi mungkin karena sudah pulang semua , sinar mentari yg berwarna orange menyinari rumput lapangan hijau dimana terdapat bola yg tak dimainkan , bayangan gedung konoha highschool yg megah mengarah ke timur seolah olah membuat sasuke berfikir sebenarnya mengapa dia hidup dan mengapa dia mati

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya sinar mentari lenyap di barat meninggalkan sasuke yg masih berdiri , kemudian ia pergi ke tempat yg membuatnya penasaran .

.

.

.

.

.

.

'sepertinya aku harus berhati hati' fikir sasuke dalam hati

Orochimaru : jadi itu dia … kabuto?

Kabuto : hemmh benar tuan

Orochimaru : pasukanku serang dia !..

Pasukan : Baik !

Suara langkah kaki terdengar semakin jelas sepertinya sasuke mulai menyadari kalau ia sedang di sergap , dalam kegelapan malam matanya yg hitam kelam mengawasi setiap gerak di semak semak 'chhhhh sialan ! apa mereka pasukan khusus yg mencariku' gumam sasuke . 'ssrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrhhhhhhhhhhhhhngg' suara kunai mengarah kea rah kepala sasuke tapi ia menghindarinya yg membuat pipi nya tergores dan berdarah 'chhhh apa apaan ini! HEY KAU KELUARLAH KALIAN ' bentak sasuke sambil memegangi pipinya yg tergores .

Orochimaru : Hmmmh sepertinya dia bukan uchiha kabuto !

Kabuto : hmmmh aku pasti tidak salah tuan

Orochimaru : suruh mereka membunuhnya

Kabuto : Baik tuan

suara langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat , sepertinya suara itu hendak melukainya dari belakang … 'dkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk' sasuke tertonjok di bagian perutnya , ternyata ada 2 orang menyerangnya , ia mulai berfikir 'hnnh sialan ! baiklah' kata sasuke .

suara langkah kaki mendekat lagi dari samping kanan , dan terdengar sebuah ayunan pedang di belakangnya . ia menghilang dan 'crrrrrrrrrrrrhhhhhhhhhhhkkkkkkkkkkkkk oaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkk' suara pasukan tertusuk dan terjadilah pertarungan di dalam kegelapan tersebut .

Kabuto : Tuan lihatlah . sudah kubilang pasti dia

Orochimaru : khu khu khu menarik

Mata sasuke yg awalnya hitam kelam kini menjadi merah seperti darah dan mempunyai motif 2 koma hitam , mengawasi setiap gerak gerik musuhnya 'hahhh ini sungguh menarik aku bisa melihat gerakan mereka' katanya dalam hati, satu persatu pasukan tsb tumbang dan darah darah berhamburan di tanah dan batang pohon

Orochimaru : sudah saatnya aku akan memberinya

Kabuto : ayo kita turun ..

Orochimaru : hmmmh

Tiba tiba terlihat dua orang turun dari pohon besar ke tanah , dengan sinar rembulan yg mulai menerangi kini sasuke dapat melihat mereka berdua 'khu khu khu menarik , seorang uchiha … kukira uchiha sudah menjadi cerita … tapi ternyata masih ada khu khu khu' kata seorang yg berambut panjang dengan kulit putih pucat dan bermata emas layaknya seperti ular 'Apa maumu !' sahut sasuke sambil menggenggam pedang 'Kabuto serang dia !' perintah orochimaru . laki laki berambut putih dengan kacamata bundar itu pun maju dengan berlari , sasuke melihat tangannya dipenuhi dengan aliran cakra , 'srrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrkkkkkkkkkkk' lelaki itu mengayunkan tanganya kea rah tubuhnya yg langsung di tangkis sasuke dengan pedang tadi , naas sepertinya pedang tsb malah patah karena tersentuh tangan tsb . ia kemudian melompat kebelakang dan di ikuti lelaki tsb yg denga cepatnya mengayunkan tanganya kea rah tubuh sasuke . 'chhh aku tak pernah menggunakan ini sebelumnya… tapi kurasa dia juga memiliki kemampuan yg hebat ' fikir sasuke

**############## FLASHBACK ON**

'sasuke lakukan dengan benar sampai kau bisa' kata sang ayah di danau

'hmmmh baik' jawab sasuke dan kemudian ia membuat segel tangan 'Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu' dan yg muncul hanya api kecil dari mulutnya

'hmmmmh berlatihlah' kata sang ayah lalu meninggalkanya

**############## FLASHBACK OFF**

Baiklah aku akan mencobanya lagi , 'Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu' sebuah bola api yg cukup besar muncul di depan lelaki yg menyerang sasuke tsb , tp lelaki itu pun tak mau kalah dan langsung menghindarinya . 'hmmmh boleh juga kau' kata lelaki tsb 'kurasa aku akan membuat ini lebih cepat' sahut orochimaru yg kemudian ia meloncat dan hilang 'hh dimana dia?' fikir sasuke

'arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhh' teriak sasuke , sebuah kepala dengan leher yg memanjang menggigit bagian leher sasuke … 'sialan apa yg kaulakukan padaku' kata sasuke sambil memegangi luka gigitan tsb . 'Tuan , apa kita tidak membawanya saja ?' kata laki laki berkacamata 'Tentu ayo kita bawa' jawab orochimaru

'gukkkkkkkkkkk gukkkkkkkkkkkkkk gukkkkkkkkkkkkk' terdengar suara anjing di sebelah utara , sepertinya jutsu api sasuke tadi memicu perhatian anjing penjaga gerbang. 'hmmmh sialan kita harus cepat pergi dari sini tuan' kata kabuto . sasuke masih tergeletak merasakan rasa sakit yg luar biasa setelah digigit orochimaru 'tuan kalau kita tak membawanya setidaknya kita tidak dapat meninggalkan ia disini , karena dia juga buronan orang orang' kata kabuto 'baiklah ayo kita bawa saja dia' kata orochimaru.

Sasuke pun dibawa oleh orochimaru dan kabuto ke sebuah tempat yg tak ia ketahui , ia juga belum sadar , di rumahnya ia sedang din anti nanti oleh sang kakak karena tak kunjung pulang .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'dimana aku ?' kata sasuke sambil memegang kepalanya 'astaga … aku bertarung melawan dua orang dan pasukan pasukan'… ia melihat sekeliling dan menyadari ia berada di sebuah ruangan dengan lilin yg masih menyala dan pintu tertutup. 'aku harus pergi dari sini' kata sasuke

**To be continue**


End file.
